She Didn't Have Time
by LuckyCharms19
Summary: When her boyfriend leaves, Alice is left alone to raise their daughter. She struggles with raising Sophie and finding time for herself, not trusting a man until she meets Jasper by chance. *UPDATED* Continuing on with more one-shot moments in their lives.
1. She Didn't Have Time

**A/N: Okay so it's my first Twilight fanfic and naturally, it has to be a Jasper and Alice one. I heard this song on the radio earlier and I just thought it would be a really good story to write. I know there is a songfic to this in the Bella and Edward category but I'm hoping that mine will be plenty different from it. I've already read it through to make sure mine doesn't mimic anything aside from the basis of the song. **

**Hope you enjoy, it's based on the song 'She Didn't Have Time' by Terri Clark**

"James, please!" She cries, clutching their tiny daughter to her chest as she follows him out on to the porch.

He throws his suitcase and bags in the trunk of his car, slamming it down. He goes to the edge of the porch and looks up at her, his face holding no sadness or regret. "Look Alice, you both will be better off without me. I'm not a good choice to be a father. I'm not good with kids and to be honest, I don't need this stress right now. Your mother always said that I wasn't the kind of man you needed anyways." He says, turning around and going back to his car.

He gets in and starts it up, not even looking back at them once as he drives away. Alice closes her eyes and breathes deeply, not letting the tears fall from her eyes. Sophie wiggles in her arms, her own sobs starting to pierce the silent air. Alice rocks her and opens her eyes, placing a kiss to her forehead to soothe her. "Shh... its okay, everything's going to be fine." She whispers, trying to convince herself of it as well.

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch_

_Like she'd been some casual friend._

_He said, "You're better off without me, I'm not what you need."_

_Like her mama had said about him._

_He started the car, pulled out of the drive,_

_Didn't waste any time lookin' back._

_She watched him go, thinking even a stranger_

_Would show more compassion than that_

She turns and goes back in to the small house, closing the door behind her. She places Sophie in her high chair and moves around the kitchen, trying to get a bottle for her to have. The baby cries, her little chubby face turning red. Alice quickly gets her bottle ready and picks the baby up again, holding her as she drinks. The headache builds in Alice's head as she tries to calm herself down and focus on the baby. She didn't have time to think about James leaving, she had her daughter to take care of. Later on that night, Sophie sits in her crib, looking up at Alice with the same bright green eyes as her mother, still crying. Alice sighs as she looks under the furniture for the little pink blanket that Sophie needed in order to sleep.

"Here it is, honey." She says, grabbing it from under a chair in the corner of the room and bringing it back to her.

The little girl holds her little arms up for her mother to pick her up. Alice smiles at her and lifts her from the crib, draping the blanket around her as she rocks her to sleep. Sophie lays her head on her mother's shoulder and soon enough, her eyes drift closed and her breathing evens out as she falls asleep. Alice holds her a few moments longer before setting her back down in the crib, covering her with the pink blanket. She leans down and kisses her forehead, softly brushing back her little black curls. "Goodnight Sophie." She whispers, leaving the room.

She lays down on her bed and covers her eyes with her hand, fighting the tears once more. She starts thinking about the years to come and how she's going to take care of the baby on her own. Glancing at the side table, she sees a picture of herself holding Sophie days after she was born. Alice's eyes are bright as she smiles up at the camera, proudly displaying her new daughter. Looking at that picture, she decides right then and there that she was going to do whatever she could to provide for Sophie. She wasn't going to just sit and let misery take over her. She lays back against the pillow and closes her eyes, washing away the memory of James and her previous life.

_She could have cried, but she didn't have time_

_She had a baby to feed, a pink blanket to find_

_To rock their little one to sleep_

_She could have laid in bed for hours,_

_Giving misery the power_

_But she didn't have time_

"Mommy!" The little girl cries, running to the front door and throwing her arms around Alice's legs.

Alice drops her purse on the floor and crouches down, wrapping her arms around Sophie. She laughs, her tired eyes sparkling at the sight of her daughter. "Hey baby girl. Were you good for Auntie Rose?" She asks, pulling away and looking in to the green eyes of her five year old.

Her daughter nods enthusiastically as her amused babysitter strolls in to the room, chuckling. "Edward said next time I go for piano lessons, you have to come 'cause Auntie Rose talks too much." Sophie grins, kissing her mom on the cheek.

Rose rolls her eyes and smiles. "You know how Edward can be. Typical whiny man." She jokes as Sophie runs back in to the living room to finish her cartoon.

Alice laughs and runs a tired hand through her short black locks. She felt bad about having Rose babysit all the time but Emmett insisted that she didn't mind watching her niece. Since the two couldn't have kids, Sophie was her life. She heads in to the kitchen and leans against the counter, closing her eyes. Rosalie follows her and watches her, crossing her arms over her chest. "Alice, when are you going to go out and have fun?" She asks.

Alice gives a sharp laugh. "When would I ever have time for that? Between work and all of Sophie's activities, sometimes it's hard to just find time to watch T.V." She says, giving her sister-in-law an exhausted smile.

Rose rolls her eyes. "Alice, you know that I'm here to watch Sophie whenever you want a night to yourself. As a matter of fact, tomorrow I'm going to take Soph to her ballet lesson while you take a night off." She says, her tone saying that it is final. "You need to really get out of the house and have an evening to yourself. Have a date or something." She adds, trying to persuade her.

Alice looks at her and sighs. "I'll try Rose but right now, Sophie is my main priority." She says.

Rose says her goodbyes and leaves, going back home. Alice gets dinner starts and glances back in the living room to where Sophie is colouring. "Sophie honey, go wash up for supper." She calls, smiling a bit as she hears the little footsteps running to the bathroom.

_She got a sitter, and she got a job_

'_Cause she had a promise to keep_

_Her day was a factory, and evening survival_

_At night was exhaustion and sleep_

_Sometimes she felt life was passing her by_

_And watching was all she could do_

_Her friends' said "You gotta get out of the house,_

_And maybe you'll meet someone new."_

She sets their plates down on the table and gets their drinks, handing Sophie her cup when she sits down. Alice smiles at her and then looks sadly down at their plates of french fries and chicken nuggets. She tried to make Sophie better meals when she could but after working all day, she was often times just too tired to make very big meals when she got home. She sits and listens as her daughter excitedly talks about the progress she was making and the compliments Edward, her teacher, was giving her. "He said I'm really good and that maybe I could play with him downtown where he plays sometimes." She boasts proudly.

Alice smiles at her. "That's great Soph, you'll have to show me next time I bring you to practice." She praises, taking a drink of her orange soda.

After dinner, Alice gets Sophie to help her clear the table and then gets her ready for bed. It was going on eight and the five year old was yawning repeatedly. Alice reads her a story from her Dr. Seuss collection and then kisses the sleeping child's cheek as she turns out the lamp. "Night Sophie." She whispers, smiling down at her before leaving the room.

It was nearing eleven by the time Alice settled down for bed, having gone around the house and cleaning up everything. Her eyes had started drooping over dinner but she kept herself awake until Sophie was asleep. She always found herself exhausted at the end of the week. Working fourteen hour days in the factory was tiring enough, not including Sophie's ballet practices, piano lessons and t-ball games. All three activities were one day after the other so Friday, Saturday and Sunday were her busiest, most tiring days. She had her piano lessons on Friday afternoons so Saturdays was always ballet. Alice smiles a bit that she would get to relax somewhat while Rose took Sophie to her practice. She glances over at the empty space next to her on the bed. Sometimes it bothered her that she always went to sleep alone, without someone laying next to her in bed. She didn't let it get to her too much, choosing to go to sleep rather than sulk over her lonely nights. She needed sleep more than she needed to think about having someone to date.

_She could've tried _

_But she didn't have time_

_She had a five year old to feed_

_She had ballet class, piano lessons_

_And t-ball little league_

_She could have laid in bed for hours_

_Givin' lonely nights the power_

_But she didn't have time_

Alice was on her way home from the book store, listening to the soft music coming through the speakers. She was thinking about Rose's offer to watch Sophie while she went out on a date but she found herself doubting her confidence. How could she trust a man after what James had put her through? She would be too nervous of him leaving or not loving her daughter as well to even consider a date. She was too deep in thought that she didn't notice the sharp piece of metal sticking up from the manhole in the road. She screams a bit as a loud pop is heard and she struggles to control her car. The tire had blown out and was making it hard to steer straight. Panicking, Alice pulls in to a crowded parking lot, frowning a bit when there is no place for her to park. Seeing no other option, she pulls off to the side near the back, completely blocking in a big black truck. She gets out and looks at the flat tire, closing her eyes to stop the tears of frustration falling.

She opens the trunk and struggles to get her spare tire and car jack out. She doesn't hear the approaching footsteps until she hears a deep voice calling out, "Let me help you with that Ma'am!"

She turns and freezes as a tall man with honey blonde hair approaches her. He was dressed in clearly designer jeans and a nice shirt and Alice found herself self-conscious about her old baseball style three-quarter shirt and jeans. "Oh, you don't have to, really." She tries to decline his offer, giving him a small smile.

The man smiles brightly at her, his blue eyes lighting up. Alice found her breath catching in her throat. "Really, I don't mind. I'll have it fixed in no time. Besides, I can't really go anywhere. This is my truck." He says, pointing to the vehicle she was blocking in.

Her eyes widen and she begins to apologize profusely, only to have her words waved off with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it. Not like it's your fault. I'd be happy to help. What kind of man would I be if I left you alone here to fix this on your own?" He asks, stepping forward to get the jack from the trunk.

Alice finds herself laughing and smiling as the man, who had introduced himself as Jasper Whitlock, sits on the ground, cracking jokes. She lowers herself to sit next to him and watches as he gets the flat tire off, replacing it with the good one. She slowly feels her defence walls lowering a bit, finding herself having a good time in his company, despite the circumstances. When everything is fixed, she nearly lets herself frown when she realizes that they would have to part ways now. She sticks her hand out and gives him a smile. "Well, thank you Jasper. It was nice meeting you and thank you very much for helping me. Who knows how long I would've been here if you hadn't come along." She says, getting shy all of the sudden.

Jasper thinks for a moment after shaking her hand and glances over his shoulder, down the street. "Would you like to have coffee with me? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought that maybe we could talk for a little while longer. I've enjoyed your company." He asks, seemingly getting shy himself.

Alice glances at her watch quickly, seeing that Rose and Sophie would still be gone for another few hours. She looks back up at his hopeful eyes and finds herself nodding and smiling back. "That sounds great actually. I know a good place to go. Follow me with your truck." She says, getting in her car and turning around, watching him quickly get in to his truck to follow her.

She brings him to a small coffee shop a few minutes away, smiling as he walks up to meet her. "This place is really good, you have to try their homemade muffins." She says, leading him inside.

Neither of them seem to take notice of the time as they sit and talk, sharing stories and their likes and dislikes. They smile at each other and laugh at one another's jokes, having a few cups of coffee each. Alice finds herself getting lost in his eyes, the blue seemingly going on forever. _Gosh he's handsome,_ she thinks to herself.

Jasper looks up at her after taking a bite of his food, thinking about his next question. He didn't want to jump to conclusions because she did seem fairly young, around her mid-twenties, and he didn't want to guess wrong but he found himself asking the question anyways. "So, do you have any kids?" He asks, putting his coffee cup down and looking at her.

_Not time_

_Where would she find the time to trust a man again_

_Not time for that flat tire, a crowded parking lot _

_And then_

_Not time but yes have coffee with the man that got her tire fixed_

_She was thinking, gosh he's handsome_

_When he asked_

"_Do you have kids?"_

Alice feels herself hesitate for a moment. She knew this part was going to come. She wasn't about to deny Sophie in any way shape or form and she knew that it was unlikely for a man to want to stay with a woman who has a child already. She gives him a small smile, making a mental image of his eyes, knowing that he was about to leave. "She's five." Is all she says to him, looking down at her coffee for a moment.

She misses the smile come on to his face. "I saw the car seat in the back of your car." She looks up at his calm, happy tone. "I love kids." He smiles at her, his eyes holding no fear or hints of leaving.

Alice feels a smile stretching across her face. He wasn't leaving. He seemed perfectly fine with her answer. She nearly faints from the relief. He chuckles and looks at her, staring intently at her with a smile. " Does she have your eyes?" He asks, finding himself absorbed with her piercing green orbs.

Alice laughs and nods, smiling widely. She catches sight of the clock on the wall and feels her phone buzzing in her pocket. She takes it out and sees Rose's message, saying that her and Sophie were going out for dinner. Alice smiles and sends a reply: _If you wouldn't mind Rose, could you watch her for another few hours? _Rosalie replies moments later, agreeing enthusiastically.

Alice smiles and puts her phone away, turning back to Jasper. She isn't sure how many more cups of coffee they have but hours fly by. She finds herself telling him about what had happened with James and he was very compassionate about it, soothing her when she got to emotional moments in the story. They both were finding it very easy to be around each other, more comfortable then they had ever been on previous dates. They enjoyed each other's company, and as the evening went on, neither of them wanted it to end.

_She could've lied_

_But she didn't have time_

_All she said was, "She's five."_

_He said, "I saw the car seat_

_I love kids_

_Does she have your eyes?"_

_And they sat and talked for hours_

_Giving destiny its power_

_She could've been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time_

***Two years later***

"Mommy, Daddy said everyone is ready when you are." Sophie excitedly calls as she runs towards her mother.

Alice laughs and leans down, kissing the girl on her forehead. "You look beautiful Soph. I couldn't imagine a more beautiful flower girl." Alice praises her daughter, smiling down at her seven year old in her light blue dress. A basket of flower pedals is grasped in her hand. Alice winks at her. "Go get ready, Grandpa is going to walk Mommy down the aisle soon." She says.

As Sophie leaves, Alice turns and looks at herself in her wedding gown. Her reflection shows a happier woman than she had seen in a long time. Her black hair had grown longer, curling loosely on her shoulders. Her dress is a custom design Alice had designed for herself, a simple spaghetti strap white gown with silver trim. Carlisle smiles at his daughter from the doorway. "I'm ready when you are sweetheart." He says, his soft voice breaking a bit at the thought that he now had to give his daughter away.

Alice turns and smiles at him, nodding. "Yeah Daddy, I'm ready." She answers, following him from the room.

As she waits in line at the back, Alice smiles as she watches Sophie scattering the pedals on the floor along the aisle. The smile widens as she watches her run up to Jasper standing at the front and hugs him tightly. Jasper laughs and hugs her back, kissing the top of her head. Alice nearly cries right then at the sight of her daughter having a father in her life. She hears the music start and as she starts walking forward, her eyes lock on Jasper's standing at the end of the aisle. They smile at each other and the whole time, his eyes never leave hers. There ceremony flies by in Alice's eyes and before she knows it, she hears the priest announce that Jasper may kiss his bride. He smiles at her and leans his head forward, sweetly capturing her lips with his own.

When they break apart, listening to their families clapping and cheering, Jasper glances towards the front row, where Sophie sits. He waves her forward with a smile, and she bolts up to them quickly. Jasper laughs and picks her up, holding her in one arm and grasping Alice's hand in the other. "Mommy, Daddy said he's gonna teach me how to swim when we go away tomorrow." Sophie says excitedly.

Alice smiles at her as they walk down the aisle towards the limo waiting to bring them to the reception hall. "If daddy's going to do that for you then maybe you should teach daddy some ballet moves as repayment." Alice teases, laughing as Sophie's eyes get wide and excited. She bounces in her seat and starts nodding enthusiastically, turning to Jasper.

"It'll be so much fun Daddy, I'll show you how to balance on your tippy toes and I can show you what we've been doing for the recital!" She smiles. Jasper laughs and nods.

"You can teach me tomorrow night when we get to the hotel." He promises, smiling at the little girl.

As Sophie looks out the window at the passing cars and houses, Jasper and Alice lock eyes. He winks at her and smiles, making a smile of her own appear on her face. As they hold hands and stare in to each other's eyes, Alice knows that she doesn't have to be afraid any longer. That Jasper would take care of her and Sophie and be there for them always, like a true husband and father was supposed to be.

_She could have been afraid to fall in love that night_

_But she didn't have time_

**A/N: Okay so there it is, my first ever Twilight story. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm happy to hear some reviews. But please, no flames. Thanks guys and I hope to hear from some of you **

**Lucky : )**


	2. Cinderella

**A/N: ****Hello readers! After getting such positive feedback and a few requests via personal messaging, I've decided to continue with this and turn it into a multi-chapter story following the lives of Alice, Jasper and Sophie through various one-shots. School is winding down so I finally have time to get some writing done. Some of them will be based around songs and others will be ideas that I've thought of myself, or by requests. **

**Just a heads up, the stories might not follow a strict time-line so for the sake of confusion, I will put the ages of the characters up at the beginning of the chapter with a brief summary. **

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoy it as much as the first **

**Jasper: 29, 38 and 45**

**Alice: 27, 36 and 43**

**Sophie: 8, 17 and 24**

"Have these kids been listening to me at _all?_" Jasper murmurs to himself, marking another _x_ down next to a poorly answered question on the test he had given that day.

He glances in to the living room where Sophie is wearing her princess costume and is spinning around, humming to herself. A faint smile crosses his lips in amusement before it's erased by a frown when he turns back to his papers. The entire dining room table is covered in the tests from his twelfth grade history class. His frustration has been building over the past hour with each failing paper he marks. He peeks at the clock on the wall and rubs his eyes wearily as he notes the work that he still has to do. With mid-terms coming up, he still has to prepare a project and get all of the reports done to be sent out to parents. He drops his pen down and runs his hands through his hair, messing up his blond locks even more. He hears the front door opening and his smile returns as Alice's voice chimes out her arrival. "Mommy!" Sophie cries, her face beaming as she runs to the front entrance.

Alice laughs and wraps her in a hug. "Hi Soph. Were you good for Daddy?" she asks, hauling the eight year old in to the dining room.

Jasper rises from his seat and gives his wife a quick kiss. "She's always good. She's been playing in the living room with her toys all evening. How are you feeling?" He asks, his hand resting on the bump protruding from her abdomen.

She rolls her eyes. "Your son has decided to become a soccer player and has been kicking my kidneys all day. I think Rose and Bella were getting annoyed with how often I had to get up to use the washroom." She giggles. "Are you still working?" She gestures to the papers.

He sighs and sits back down. "It's amazing how little these kids have learned over the course of the semester. The one student wrote down 'Obama' on every second question about the Civil War."

She gives him a kiss on the head. "Well hopefully it won't take you too much longer. Come on Sophie, let's go in the living room and let Dad finish his work." She takes the little girl's hand and leads her away, leaving the room quiet.

Another hour goes by and Jasper rubs his eyes again, hearing the laughter from the next room as Alice and Sophie play. He leans back in his chair and watches Sophie singing and dancing, annoyed that he can't go and join them. Sophie notices him watching her and she smiles, running to him. "Daddy! You gotta come quick! The King sent me an invitation to go to the royal ball tonight! I need you to show me how to dance nice like you!" She puts her lips by his ear to whisper to him. "Mommy tried but she can't do it as nice. Until Jeremy comes out, she can't move right. Please help me Daddy?"

_She spins and she sways_

_To whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day _

_And there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying 'Dad I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle, and I've been invited_

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh please! Daddy please!_

Jasper laughs. He smiles down at her and drops his pen, getting to his feet. He couldn't say no to either of the girls with those big green eyes. She takes his hand and tugs him to the living room where Alice sits pouting on the couch. "I can dance just as nice as Daddy can Sophie!" She defends herself, her lips twitching as she fights back a smile.

Jasper smirks at her. "I believe I was the one that taught you to dance as well." He teases her as she sticks her tongue out at him.

"You're lucky I'm pregnant or I would show both of you that you're wrong." Her smile breaks through as Sophie rolls her eyes.

"Mommy, I need to practice! The ball is soon!" She practically bounces on her feet in excitement.

Jasper picks her up a bit and sets her down so her feet are on top of his shoes. He holds both of her hands and starts moving around with her like a waltz. "See? It's easy Soph." He tells her, smiling down at her as her crooked grin flashes.

Alice smiles at the two of them as Sophie giggles when Jasper spins them, his work lying forgotten on the table.

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know_

_Something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon _

_The clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

**9 years later**

"Jasper, you're going to have to leave this office sometime." Alice sighs, leaning against the doorway.

"How come she can't just go to prom with her friends? That's what I did!" He grumbles, pretending to be reading something on his laptop in front of him.

Alice smiles softly and rolls her eyes. "You told me you went with your friends to prom because you were too shy to ask anybody. Not by choice." She corrects him.

He looks up at her, desperate. "We don't even know this kid she's going with!"

Alice enters the room and stands by him, taking his face in her hands. "Jazz, she'll be fine. I already talked with her and we made plans to go out to dinner with her and Ryan on Tuesday. That way we get to meet him before prom."

"Daddy, are you still mad?" A quiet voice comes from the doorway.

Both adults turn to see their daughter standing there, looking shy. Jasper sighs and gets to his feet, gesturing for Alice to leave the room. She smiles at Sophie as she passes, nudging her in to the room. "I'm not mad at you Sophie. I'm just...concerned." He finishes lamely.

She rolls her eyes with a soft smile that is identical to her mother's. "Dad, I'm seventeen. I've been in classes with Ryan ever since I started high school. He's really nice, I promise. He's on the honour role, the hockey team and the debate team. He's on scholarship to go to university in the fall. You'll be impressed by him, he's not like other guys."

Jasper looks at the girl in front of him. He's amazed at how she's gone from a bouncing little princess to a mature young woman. "I'll try and be civil." He murmurs, giving her a small grin.

She beams at him. "Thank you. Now, Jeremy's at his friend's house for the night and Mom put Hayden down for his nap. Come downstairs so I can show you guys my prom dress." She begs him.

Jasper rubs the back of his neck. "I have some work that I have to finish up here first. I have a presentation at the board that I have to give in a few days." He says, looking back at his desk.

She pouts and he feels his heart melt. "Please Daddy? I wanna make sure you like my dress."

He motions for her to get her ready and he makes his way downstairs. Alice sits on the couch with a magazine, looking up when she hears him enter. "Well well, I knew your little princess would be able to talk you in to leaving that room." She smirks.

He sighs as he flops down on the couch next to her. "She's not my little princess anymore. She's not in to hanging out with dad anymore. She's Ryan's princess now." He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alice snorts and smacks his arm. "Oh stop it, she's still daddy's little girl and you know it. She's just got more things to do now that she's graduating this year. Try and be happy for her."

"This is why I didn't want her to date until she was thirty." He frowns.

"Jazz, she's going to prom, not joining the army. She'll be home by midnight, safe and sound."

"Yeah but-" He's cut off by the sound of a creak on the stairs.

Sophie enters the room, lifting her dress up slightly so the hem doesn't brush against the ground. "What do you think Daddy?" She asks, her voice nervous.

Jasper's voice catches in his throat and he just smiles. "You look beautiful Sophie." He says.

Her black dress has a slit to the knee, opening the midnight colour to reveal a green layer underneath with a matching green bow tied at her waist. "It looks gorgeous hun." Alice squeals, getting up and going to look at it closer.

Sophie looks to Jasper and smiles, seeing that he looks worried. "You know Dad, prom is next week. It's been quite a while since I've danced. I think I need some practice. Can you please help?"

He laughs and nods. "Absolutely."

He takes her hand and in the same spot he had done so many years ago, begins to dance with her.

_She says he's a nice guy_

_And I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,_

_And I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh please? Daddy, please?" _

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon_

_The clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

**7 Years Later**

"Ryan proposed!" Sophie squeals, dangling her left hand in front of Alice's face, showing off the diamond engagement ring.

"That's amazing! Congratulations!" Her mom beams, taking her hand and inspecting the jewellery. "He did a good job picking it out too. It's gorgeous! Jazz, come and look at the ring." She beckons to Jasper, who's standing still in the doorway.

Jeremy walks by, his blond locks bouncing slightly as he stops behind his dad. "Go on Dad, check it out. It looks cool."

Reluctantly, Jasper moves forward, slowly making his way to them. Sophie's eyes gaze at him, waiting to hear him speak. He clears the lump from his throat and forces a smile on his face. "It's great. He has good taste." He gets out.

"He went home to tell his parents but we've already made some plans for it!" She sits down on the sofa and turns to Alice, who sits next to her. "We want a summer wedding that way more people will be able to make it. We were hoping on booking the gardens by the lake so we could have it outdoors and the reception could be there as well."

The two women don't notice when Jasper slips out of the room quietly, moving to the stairs. He walks up in a trance, going to his office and taking a seat at his desk. His eyes move to the family picture by his laptop. It was taken almost ten years ago, when Sophie was fourteen, Jeremy was six and Hayden was one. Jasper and Alice stand side by side with Sophie and Jeremy in front of them and little Hayden in Jasper's arms. He feels his eyes mist over as he realizes that he's going to have to give his only daughter away. He hears a soft knock at the door and quickly wipes his eyes. "Come in." He calls out, clearing his throat again.

Sophie pushes the door open and looks at the man that became her father all those years ago. "You know, you're going to need a new hiding spot soon. We can find you too easily." She teases playfully.

He smiles at her, remembering her coming in to his office when she was little so she could play while he worked. "Quite a bomb you dropped on us tonight."

She grins sheepishly. "I was excited. Aren't you happy for us?" She asks, her tone suddenly nervous.

He looks at the picture and then back at her. "Soph, I'm more than happy for you. Just think about it from my point of view. I have to give away my daughter." His voice nearly breaks.

She looks down and then back at him. "I guess I didn't think of it that way. You aren't losing me, Dad. I'm still going to be around. I'm always going to need my dad." She assures him, coming closer.

He looks at his hands that have begun to shake. "It won't be as hard with Jeremy and Hayden. By the time those two boys are old enough to marry we'll be pushing them out the door. But you were my first child. I don't care what anyone ever said. You're my daughter. And it feels like Ryan is taking that from me." His eyes mist up again.

Sophie feels tears threatening to spill over and quickly moves to hug him. "He's not taking anything Dad. He's just an addition to the family you already have." She promises.

He stands up so it's easier to hug her. "I'm sorry if I'm being stubborn over this." He whispers, not wanting to spoil her happiness.

"You don't have to apologize; I know it must be hard. But you know Daddy, the wedding isn't for another six months. I need some help with my dancing. What do you think about helping me out one more time?" She smiles at him through her tears.

He wipes his tears and kisses her forehead. "I would love to help you." He tells her, smiling.

She takes his hand and they start dancing, not noticing a crying Alice peaking in through the doorway as they spin around his office.

_Well she came home today_

_With a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us_

_All they had planned_

_She says "Dad the wedding's still _

_Six months away_

_But I need to practice my dancing._

_Oh please? Daddy, please?"_

Jasper looks down at his daughter and she giggles as he spins her under his arm. "He's a lucky guy Sophie. He better take care of you." He threatens playfully.

She smirks at him and shakes her head. "He does Dad. And please don't give him another speech. It was bad enough when he picked me up for prom and you interrogated him for over an hour with Jeremy guarding the door."

Jasper grins at the memory. "I was making sure that he knew boundaries. And look at it this way: now I have two of your brothers to help me threaten him." He laughs as she swats his arm.

She rolls her eyes but smiles. She lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you Daddy."

He catches Alice's eye as she moves away from the door and he smiles softly. "Love you too Soph."

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

'_Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella _

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

'_Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone..._

**A/N: ****There it is, hope you enjoyed it. The song is called "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.**

**More updates will come but I can't promise when exactly those will be. **

**Let me know what you think but again, please no flames. If I don't get back to you, I'm sorry but I've been having problems with the review replies as well as getting notifications for messages sent to me. **

**Thanks to everyone that replied to the first chapter, it meant a lot!**

**Later!**

**Lucky**


End file.
